


The White and Dark Kingdoms

by SwanQueenRizzles



Series: The stories of how they met. [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueenRizzles/pseuds/SwanQueenRizzles
Summary: Emma and Regina are In the Enchanted Forest and both of their families kingdoms hate each other. Are they gonna fight against each other or not?
Relationships: Emma swan - Relationship, Regina mills - Relationship
Series: The stories of how they met. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903831
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	The White and Dark Kingdoms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pearsonasnic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearsonasnic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Once Upon a Time (an enchanted forest au) [fanvid]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050936) by [pearsonasnic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearsonasnic/pseuds/pearsonasnic). 



> Thank you to my artist pearsonasnic !!

“Once Upon A Time… I know how cliche or even old school, but that's how I am telling this story. Okay so Once Upon A TIme there were these two kingdoms. One was dark and one was White. They were enemies; neither kingdom got along very well, they are the charmings and the Mills Families. Well they both had daughters that were the same age but they were both raised very differently. Emma Swan was Snow White(Mary Margret) and Prince Charmings(David) daughter, Regina Mills was Cora and Henry Mills daughter.

Snow and Charming really wanted what was best for both Emma and her little brother Neal. They would tell Emma she is the savior and that she was the one to save everyones happy endings. They wouldn’t let her leave without at least having Neal with her. Neal was a good boy always doing what he was told and would always tell them everything.

Henry wanted what was best for Regina and her older sister Zelena but never stuck up for them whenever Cora would force dark magic on both girls. Zelena left home and married someone who she loved. She hated her mom and only hoped that her little sister would follow her steps and also leave. Regina was scared she didn’t know how to leave. Sometimes she would sneak off to see her sister but other than that she didn’t leave unless to go ride her horse. Cora would force Regina with magic to never leave and would try to get her to use magic.  
Cora was going to marry her off to someone so she can be the queen.   
Regina didn’t want that so yes she did learn magic but it wasn’t all dark she was learning how to escape without her mom finding her. She did everything that she could do without doing exactly what her mother wanted. She would no matter what never give in to the darkness.

Emma was taught to control her magic and to only use it for good. She was supposed to save everyone when the time came. Emma didn’t want to hurt anyone she didn’t want to fight anyone. Emma was also set to marry someone but she stopped it by coming out to her parents she didn’t like guys she was only interested in girls. Her parents were very understanding in every way possible. They didn’t like Emma not being happy but what they didn’t know is she wasn’t happy, she didn’t want to be the savior. She didn’t want to be the person to give everyone there happy endings. She didn’t ask for it.

One day the charmings had a ball for Emma’s 18th birthday. Cora got wind of it and made her daughter go to the ball. Regina didn’t want to go for her mother but she wanted to go for her. She wanted to have a ball with nice caring people who didn’t know who she really was. She wanted something new. Maybe she would find someone there who she can run off with. Emma also wanted the same thing but she didn’t want to run off. She just wanted to meet someone who she can be happy with. She didn’t want someone her parents made her be with though. 

They didn’t always understand that part of her though. She wanted someone who fully understands her and who loves her by choice not made to love her. So when they were at the ball they met. Emma and Regina were dancing and while dancing they got to know each other.   
Regina didn’t say who she really was because she actually really liked this girl. Emma would tell her how she was supposed to marry someone but she came out to her parents and that turned into them trying to set her up with girls.

Regina was very shocked to find this out and then proceeded to tell Emma that her mother would have more than likely disowned her if she admitted that she was also into girls. Emma was also shocked to hear that Regina liked girls. Emma and Regina spent that whole ball getting to know each other. They realized they had a lot in common but were also very different. Emma told Regina she would be there for her if she needed someone. Regina said the same to Emma.

Months after the ball Emma and Regina spent their time together as much as possible. They would sneak around just to do something with one another. Regina decided that Emma and her family were not as bad as her mother made them out to be and so she went against what her mother told her that there was not gonna be a battle. Emma and Regina both started to feel things for one another. Emma told Regina one day that she was in love with her. Regina was scared and ran because she also was in love with Emma.

Emma was confused and Pooft into her room and cried. Emma was so sad and was not sure what happened. She wanted to talk to Regina. She needed to see her and to find out answers but she gave her time. She was scared that she ruined it all and that she ruined the relationship between her and Regina. She was so upset when her best friend Neal came around she wasn’t thinking straight and they ended up doing something that could ruin her lives for 18 years. When she woke up the night after she told Neal that it could and would never happen again. She just needed something to help ease the pain and he agreed with her because he was also in love with someone.   
He was also in love with someone. This someone was Emma’s other best friend Killian; he was more like a brother two her though. Killian doesn’t know yet but he was about to find out about Neal’s feelings. Emma however already knew they both liked each other but made a promise to both of them to not ever tell the other unless asked to. She wanted them to tell each other. Killian did end up finding out what happened between Emma and Neal but wasn’t upset because he also knew Emma needed it and that he would have done the same for her.

Regina had not been able to leave and she used her magic to watch Emma and saw what happened. Regina was upset she was so upset she used her magic to go talk with Emma. Regina heard what Emma had to say and understood but she was upset still. She wanted Emma to herself but she then realized she had just ran away after Emma told her she loved her. Regina then finally confessed to being in love with Emma. Emma then said” the only person I want to kiss, the only person I want to be with and make love to is you Regina. I love you so much. I can’t live without you. I can’t take any more pain. So if you don’t mean it I need to know I need you to tell me if it’s true.” “Emma I mean it, I so very much mean it. You make me happy. You make me feel safe and protected. I feel loved and cared for. I care so much and I love you so much that I can’t spend the rest of my life without you ever. So yes I definitely mean it. I was scared I have never been in love before and I am scared because my mom wants me to win this final battle against each other’s kingdoms. I was supposed to hate you but I could never hate you. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before but I didn’t want you to know who my family was because I wanted you to see me for me. And this is my way of telling you that I love you so very very much and I will do anything for you. I would die for you if that means I had to. I would do anything just to show you I mean it when I say I want to risk my life to be with you. I want to fight for you and I want to make you happy and smile because that’s what you do to me. You gave me the thing I wanted most. You gave me love and you gave me your heart the moment you told me you loved me. That scared me so much but I’m ready now. I am still scared but I know I can work past that because you Emma Swan I love you and your soul. I love everything about you. I love how beautiful your eyes light up when I walk into the room. I love the way your hair flows when it’s windy. I love the color of your hair and the color of your eyes\\. I love the way you hand fits in mine. I love the way your hips move when you walk. I love the way you fit in my life. I love the way you smile and the sound of you laugh. I love hearing you sing. I love the way you talk and the way you care. I love how you are there for your best friends. And how you are there for your parents and your little brother. I love everything about you. I love how smart you are. I love how you know how to do magic. I love the face you make when you are so concentrated with something. So yes Emma I mean it with my whole heart.” Regina says crying and staring right back into Emma’s beautiful sea blue/ green eyes. Emma was staring right back into Regina’s beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

N Emma just fell even harder for Regina. Emma moved closer to Regina and then leaned in and kissed her very passionately. This kiss expresses the love they have for each other, the passion they share. The desire to love each other for the rest of their lives. The heat and want between them was so very strong. Emma poofed her and Regina to Emma’s bed. Emma started to kiss down Regina’s neck making Regina moan her name. Emma put a sound proof spell on her room so no one would hear and so she could make Regina scream her name as loud as possible. Regina was so into it and was so very wet. She couldn’t take it anymore. She needed to feel Emma and the clothes were in the way of that. Regina started to undo Emma’s dress but was having trouble so she used her magic to poof off Emma’s dress. Emma was also undressing Regina’s riding shirt and then her riding pants. But she had no patients so she used magic to poof off Regina’s clothes. Emma kept kissing down Regina's neck, till she got to the spot that makes Regina Reeths under Emma’s touch. She started to touch Regina. Well you know what happens next they make love for the first time with each other.

A could weeks later Emma was feeling nauseous and she needed to know what was happening. Snow and Charming made her go to the doctor to see what was going on. That was when Emma found out she was pregnant with Neal's baby. So she had to explain what happened to her mom. Snow at first was confused but later understood why she did what she did and was happy that she was gonna be a grandmother. David on the other hand took a little convincing but was soon understanding what happened and why Emma had made the choices she made. They were not very happy at first knowing Regina was Cora’s daughter so they wanted to meet her. And so later that day she invited Regina over to join a meal with her family. Regina expected but was very nervous.

Emma told Neal about what was going on and he was very happy. He had the love of his life Killian Jones also known as the captain of the Jolly Roger and has a hook for one of his hands. And he was about to be a father of his best friend's baby. They talked about what was gonna happen. They decided that both Emma and Regina are the mother’s as long as it’s okay with Regina and that Neal and Killian would be the fathers as long as Killian was okay with it. They all get along pretty well so they hoped it would all work out in the end.  
Later that night Emma had Regina, and the guys her two very best friends Killian and Neal over for dinner. Emma was very nervous for her parents to meet Regina and she was very nervous to tell Regina and Killian that she was having Neal’s baby and that she wanted to help and her Neal raise the baby and be the other parents to it. Snow and Charming got to really know Regina and they loved her and were so happy for their daughter to meet someone as great as her. They even wanted to make peace with Regina’s kingdom. They just wanted Emma to be happy and they wanted to help Regina out in any possible way. Regina also really lives Snow and Charming, they made her feel like she belonged there.

After dinner Emma and Neal decided they needed to tell the others and they needed to do it together. “So Neal and I got something we need to tell you guys and since you both know what happened and you're both very important in our lives we needed to tell you both together. As you both know I have been sick lately and really tired. I went to the doctor to find out what was wrong. And well you both know what happened with Neal and I that one night, so you might know what I am going to say or you might not. Regina, Killian you guys are so important in my life and I don’t want to lose you so I hope this doesn’t change anything. I’m pregnant and it’s Neal’s baby. We want you guys to be the other parents and to help us raise this baby together as long as you guys want to.” Emma finished saying scared and had tears in her eyes not daring to look at anyone but Neal. “Emma honey I love you and I couldn’t be away from you ever so of course I will be this baby’s other mother and I will love and raise it as my own. Thank you for asking me.” Regina says to Emma kissing her. “Emma you're my best friend and Neal you’re the love of my life. I could never give you guys up. So let’s do this, let's raise this baby together.” Killian said hugging them. For the rest of the night till besides when Regina had to be back in her room before her mom was, they hung out. They talked about the baby and how they were gonna all raise the child together. They decided that the guys would move into the white kingdoms castle and that Regina was still to be figured out. Regina was gonna do her best to get on good terms with her mom and leave.  
A few months later Emma, Regina, Snow and Charming went to Coras castle in the Dark Kingdom. Cora was not happy. She was livid. Regina lost it on her mother. “I have done everything you have ever asked me as long as it wasn’t dark. I never talked back to you. So why can’t you let me go. You wanted me to marry in royalty and Emma is a princess. I love her so much I love everything about her. And you can’t say love is weakness because it’s not. Love is strength. And I know this because I am so much stronger than I used to be. I use my magic for good and good only. Emma also used her magic with me and we make wonderful things happen for people. Emma and I have both been very much honored and trusted. We are loved and cared for. The whole white kingdom respects us. We treat them the way you should have treated the Dark Kingdom. Mom please just let me have my happy ending and please just make peace with the White Kingdom. I love you mommy just please let me go.” Regina says to her mother now in tears but still standing her ground prepared to use magic. “Cora I love Regina so much she is my true love and I can’t live without her. She means so much to me. I love everything about her. I love her hair. I love her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. I love her smile and the way her eyes shine bright like a Diamond, I love when she talks and I love when she sings, her voice is soothing. I love the way she fights for what she wants. I love the way she loves me. I love the way she cares about me. I love the way her hips move when they walk. I love how she cares. I love how she helps anyone she can. I love that she respected you so much even after she told you all what you did to her. Cora I want to make peace after all I am the savior I was supposed to save the white kingdom, my kingdom and this is me doing so. I want to protect Regina from all the things that come in her way. I want to be there for her. I want to support her in every way. I wanted to make her my bride and the mother of my children. I want my children to have their whole family together in one Piece. I want you to be in mine and her kids' lives.   
I want what’s best for her. I want what is best for my child that I am caring for in my belly right now. So please Cora your majesty will you please let me marry your daughter and let me give the life she deserves and wants. Please let me be your daughter in law. I promise to protect her and if I fail to do so you can kill me. Please just please!!” Emma says “Cora I am Snow White, I am Emma's mother. I would love for it to make peace with you. I love your daughter like she was my own. I would love to have her in my daughter's life. I am lucky to have such an amazing girl love my daughter the way anyone should love someone. Any one would be lucky to have her in their lives. She is loved and cared for by everyone in the White Kingdom. They all know where she comes from; they know that she comes from the Dark kingdom but they love her anyway, so that should tell you she is welcomed and nothing will be able to hurt her.” Snow White says to Cora

Cora finally cry’s and was smiling. “Regina, all I   
ever wanted was for you to be happy. You wouldn’t have had to marry someone royal. You wouldn’t have had to marry anyone if you didn’t want to. I only pushed you so hard on the magic and the final battle because I never thought it would end. I was only told that only you would end the war between both the Dark and White kingdom. I’m sorry I was so hard on you and your sister. Honestly I would love to make admins with Zelena. I would love to meet her husband. I would also love it if we could just join the kingdoms together. We could run it together and make it into just the White kingdom. I would love to get to know you Emma. I would love to get to know you and your husband Snow. I’m ready to prove myself and be a better mother. I want to be a great grandmother and a good influence on my grandchildren. I would love to do family dinners and everything. Emma I would give you permission to marry my daughter a hundred times. I can see the way you look at her and I know you will protect her. I know you love my beautiful Regina, my daughter, and I know she loves you and that she is so very happy with you. Regina I love you so much baby girl, I’m sorry Inever told you that and I’m sorry I told you love is weakness. Ever since your sister left I started to feel lost and that I was missing a part of me. I will try my best and do anything to make it up to you and to prove I want to be better. You can even use magic on me. You can use that truth spell so that I only speak the truth and I would say this all over again because you my beautiful daughter have taught me to love without knowing so. A mother's love for her child is like nothing else in the world. It means no law, no pity, and there’s all things in crashes down or mostly all the stands in its path. (Agatha Christie) I heard this once and I will stand by it. Regina Marie I love you my dearest daughter.” Cora says now hugging Regina. Regina cry’s year of joy in her mother’s arms because this was all she ever wanted from her mother and she is finally getting it. She promises to herself her children from the moment they are conceived she will show them how much she loves and cares for them.  
“Thank you Mommy, this was all I ever wanted growing up with you. I wanted to be able to hug and tell you I love you. You’re my mama and I could never completely leave you. Please do this for all of us but more importantly for me and for you and for your future family. Thank you mama for letting me marry Emma. For when I do get married I want you and daddy to walk me down the aisle as long as you want to of course.” Regina says to her mother. “Of course I would love to sweetheart and I promise you that if you ever need anything or you just want to spend mother and daughter quality time just come here and let me know. I’m sorry it took me over eighteen years to do this.” Cora says.  
“Thank you Cora. I promise I will do the honor to take care of your daughter. Thank you for letting me marry your daughter. Now it’s time to officially purpose. I have been waiting for this day for so long. Regina my beautiful girlfriend I love you so much and all I want is your happiness. I’m so glad I have you in my life and I’m lucky to have you. So will you do me the honor by making the happiest women alive and marrying me hopefully soon to be Queen?” Emma says to Cora and then to Regina getting down on one knee with this beautiful gorgeous ruby red diamond ring. 

"Oh my god! Emma’ Regina gasped ‘ Yes I will marry you! I love you so much and I can’t wait for you to be my queen. I can’t wait to be your queen. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I can’t wait to see our baby be born or to see what other children we have. I’m so happy we don’t have to hide anymore and that we can have one big happy family. I will love and cherish this moment now and forever. This ring is so beautiful. I also have this for you.” Regina says placing it on her soon to be queen and mother of her child's finger. It’s a beautiful white diamond ring exactly like Regina’s. They both have engravings on the rings. Emma’s ring says Queen with a red heart engraved in it. And Regina’s ring says Swan with a white heart engraved in it.  
About a month later after the official engagement and going to Cora to make peace things had been going really well. Emma has a noticeable baby bump now and is about 5 to 6 months pregnant. Emma and Regina decided they wanted to get married around this very time. They planned to do this because it’s not too far in Emma’s pregnancy and not right after the engagement. Emma is wearing a beautiful absolutely gorgeous white lace dress that fits her baby bump. They got all kinds of pictures of her in it before the wedding and before Regina saw her beautiful wife to be or should I say queen to be. She had her hair curled and she had a grass flower crown around her head. The crown had little ribbons hanging down and little flowers, some yellow and some other vibrant and beautiful colors that go with her beautiful dress. She hoped that Regina loved her dress. She was super nervous about this, she wants this to be perfect for Regina. Emma wants this to be the happiest days of both hers and Regina’s life. She was also very happy and excited that Regina chose her and that she said yes to marrying her because Emma doesn’t know what she would have done without Regina and she didn’t know how she would raise this baby without her sure there is Neal, Killian, little brother Neal and her parents. She also had her best friend who was like her sister Ruby and also Ruby’s Granny, but Emma would never be ready for any of that without the love of her life. Little did she know Regina also was nervous and also wanting this to be the perfect day for both of them as well. Regina was wearing this beautiful red lace dress and had her hair on one side and curled. She looked absolutely gorgeous and she just hoped Emma thought so too. She was also very excited she was getting to marry the love of her life. She was marrying into a wonderful family. She was about to be a mom in a couple more months to what she knows will be a very beautiful or very handsome baby. She couldn’t wait to see Emma with their child and how much of an amazing mother she will be.   
She can’t wait to see how Snow White and Prince Charming will act to their first grandchild and she also wonders how her own mother and father will react to their second grandchild. Yes, third grandchild because her big sister Zelena had a little baby named Robyn after her father who passed away and his son Roland who was four years old. Zelena was gonna be Regina’s maid of honor. Kathryn Regina’s best friend was one of her bridesmaids. Ruby was Emma’s maid of honor. Neal was Emma’s best man since she didn’t have a friend other than him and Killian, who is a girl close enough to be her bridesmaid. Killian was the one who was Marrying both Emma and Regina since he is also one of Regina’s best friends now. He understands her so much and he is like the guy version of her but a pirate and not a powerful witch.  
“Time for the wedding vows.” Killain says looking at both Emma and Regina. "I heard this quote somewhere and I thought I'd share it with you. 'Once you feel it.. You will never need to know. That love completes the feeling....onward..upward, we grow. You will never ask yourself.. to look for another. Love is what we need.. Just ask your Mother. Do we love anymore...? Can we love any less.? Do we love despite the flaws? Are you a complete mess.. without that special feeling.. that we get inside our chest. Can we love with other issues? Don't you know that the best. If we strengthen our core.. that's where our love lies. We must embrace it in our hearts. Without love..dry my eyes. Something so perfect.. you'll never want to leave it. Love someone quickly.. and never feel defeated.' (jennifer) how I feel about you since the moment I laid my eyes on you in my ballroom during my eighteenth birthday. No matter what anyone says I love you and I will forever and always love you Regina. I do. Emma says to her wife crying tears of joy.  
"The moment I saw you I knew my life would change forever but I never knew it would change this much. I also have a quote that reminds me of how I feel about you. so I guess great minds think alike." as we laugh through our tears with everyone else. "'A beautiful smile, a loving hand, the sweet words you say, the simplest kinds of pleasures these make a joyful day. And just knowing every day that you are near to share life's simple pleasures this makes a happy year. I love you far more than you know, with a love that grows forever as days come and go. I need you to make my life worthwhile, I need your warm touch and the joy of your smile. So never forget that always each day of the year through I love you.. and need you.. I do..Regina was smiling so big with a blurry vision looking back into Emma’s watering blue sea green eyes. Killian then says now you may kiss your brides. Emma and Regina both kissed. Regina had her hand on Emma’s belly and Emma had her hands around Regina, resting on her lower back side. “Now that is the story of how I met and married your mother.” Emma says smiling and glancing at Regina whose eyes are watering. They look down and all of their children are asleep cuddling each other and their moms. Neither woman knew that both the fathers Killan and Neal were watching. They had the whole thing on recording so that they could show the mothers later. So they decided to just enjoy their family together being quite so they didn’t ruin the moment that was going on


End file.
